Dinner Confessions
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: OOC Gaara warning. Keira is your average girl afraid to confess her feelings. Will she be able to or will Temari have to step in to help her friend?


Dinner Confessions (Gaara Oneshot)

"Come on, Keira, just go and ask him," Temari encouraged.

"No, I couldn't do that," the girl known as Keira shook her head frantically as she held a stack of papers to be given to the Kazekage in hand.

"Come on you've been hiding it for how many years? Now the best time," Temari continued to encourage her friend, whom she views more as a sister.

Keira shook her head, sending the long, fiery locks flying. "Right now I need to help Gaara catch up on paperwork that he's missed due to the recent Great Ninja War."

Temari rolled her eyes, "That can wait. This is far more important than stupid paperwork."

"No it's not!" with that she stormed up the stairs towards the Kazekage's office.

'_Temari is right, I need to tell him my feelings soon, but I'm afraid that he'll reject me if I do.' _Keira thought as she walked down the hall towards the Kazekage's office.

She sighed deciding she'll think about it later after paperwork was finished.

"Kazekage-sama," She called pushing the door open with her foot, "I have more paperwork."

A groan was the reply.

Keira giggled, "I know you hate it, but we're almost finished."

Gaara sighed. Oh how he hated the paperwork, though he didn't mind seeing Keira all the time because of it. Keira putt at stack of papers in front of Gaara.

"These only need the official seal to be completed. I did the rest of it," Keira stated with a smile.

Gaara sighed and began stamping to his heart content, not really. Keira put another pile in front of him.

"You'll have to skim through these and if you agree put the seal on them and if you don't I'll send them back to the council," she instructed.

Gaara did as told of course, he didn't want to make Keira angry again; the memory still fresh in his mind.

"_Kazekage-sama, it's time for paperwork," Keira called as she pushed open the door like normal with her foot._

_Placing the huge stack of paperwork on the floor by the desk, she looked up noticing all different stacks of paperwork littering the office._

"_I thought you told me you'd have these done by the time I came back up here," Keira stated, her normally emerald orbs glowing red._

_Her hair flew around wildly with her anger. The aura around her turned black with her anger._

Just remembering made a shiver go down his spine. He diligently began to work again. Keira smiled, at this pace they would be finished soon. Well Gaara's part at least.

~STS~

"See was that so hard?" Keira asked teasingly.

"No," Gaara mumbled.

Keira smiled triumphantly. She was very proud of herself. Keira piled the paperwork together again swiftly picked them up and went to the door about to exit when she remembered something.

"Oh, I'll bring up the last batch in a little," she stated then exited.

Gaara's head hit the desk. Could this day get any worse? Poor Gaara, but little did he know something good was going to happen.

~TK~

"So did you tell him?" Temari questioned, a hopeful gleam reflected in her aquamarine orbs.

Keira set the stack of papers down at her work area. "No."

"Alright you leave me no choice I'm taking this into my own hands," Temari stated.

"You don't have to do that," Keira replied worried what her friend was planning.

"Too bad, you are coming to dinner tonight with our family. Wear something nice too," Temari instructed.

Keira sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that if I don't show up you're going to come and drag me there?"

Temari smirked.

"I'll see you at six then," Keira sighed again.

Grabbing the last stack of paperwork she marched up the stairs to the Kazekage's office yet again. this was probably the reason she was in shape.

"Here's the last of the ones for today," Keira announced putting the stack on the desk.

It was a lot smaller than the other was, but it was mission reports which needed to be read through in order to get them filed.

Gaara sighed. "This'll take forever.

"Well I took pity on you and made up a summary of the mission that you have to read and then stamp the back page. I took out the middle long step for you by reading it myself," Keira stated with a smile.

"What would I do without you?" Gaara questioned.

Keira replied jokingly, "oh you know just die from drowning in paperwork or overworking yourself."

"True." Gaara gave her a small, soft smile.

~TSD~

Keira stood outside Temari's door nervous. She smoothed the crimson red dress Temari had given her for her birthday a few weeks back. It reached to her ankles but had a slip up to the right thigh. It was strapless. Keira knocked lightly hoping they wouldn't hear.

Temari came to the door within seconds. "Ah the woman of the night has finally arrived."

"You look nice," Kankuro commented.

Keira blushed slightly.

"Come on," Temari urged taking Keira's hand, "Gaara's waiting on the roof."

"The roof! Wait what are you plotting?" Keira started to panic.

"Nothing," Temari tried to pass it off.

Temari quickly opened the door to the roof and pushed Keira through it. Closing the door as quickly as she had opened it, Temari locked it behind her.

"Have fun," she called through the door before returning down stairs.

'_Just you wait Temari I'll get my revenge for this,'_ Keira thought evilly.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, hurt that it seemed that Keira didn't want to eat dinner with him.

"Oh nothing, I'm just plotting revenge on your sister," Keira stated off-handily.

Sadness plagued Gaara's heart that had confirmed to Gaara that she didn't want him.

"Anyway, want to eat now," Keira asked bashfully.

Gaara nodded and the two sat and ate dinner. Throughout dinner they laughed and enjoyed remember all the things they had been through since they first met.

Keira laughed at a joke Gaara cracked, "Gaara, you're so funny. I just love you so much."

Keira realized just what she said; her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth. Gaara sat looking at her in disbelief. Keira's cheeks grew a hundred times red.

"What did you just say?" Gaara asked trying to make sure he heard her right.

Keira sighed, there was no use hiding it or denying it after that.

"Gaara, I've had this feeling for you for at least three years now. I love you Gaara, and I understand if you don't return my feelings," Keira replied.

Gaara was in complete shock he couldn't reply. Keira stood from her seat and walked over to the ledge of the roof trying to hold in the tears. Gaara quickly relized his mistake and lifted out of his chair. He walked over to Keira and wrapped his arms around her.

"Before you get it in your head as something different I might want to tell you that I feel the same way," he whispered into her ear.

She turned around and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

'_I might just have to forget about that revenge thing on Temari after all,' _Keira thought.


End file.
